


Mezzosangue incompreso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico mezzosangue [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con Gohan protagonista.
Series: Simpatico mezzosangue [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il #30dayshathseptember di Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Fandom: Dragon Ball Super  
> Personaggi: Gohan e Freezer  
> Prompt: 7. X e Y sono costretti a fare qualcosa insieme.  
> Scritta sentendo: Black diamond dei Stratovarius.

La furbizia di Gohan

Nell’aria c’era ancora l’odore della grigliata che avevano cucinato sul terrazzino della Capsule corporation alla luce delle stelle.

Gl’invitati si erano allontanati e anche il changelling si stava dirigendo pigramente fino alla sua navicella.

Gohan scattò in modo fulmineo e afferrò Freezer per le spalle. Freezer s’irrigidì, ritrovandosi sbattuto contro una parete. Riconobbe il suo assalitore assottigliando gli occhi.

Gohan era teso, ma manteneva la sua aura controllata. Il mystic ed il supersaiyan si agitavano dentro di lui come un’unica energia innaturale. La sua espressione furente era deformata dalla rabbia.

“Alla prima mossa falsa ti faccio saltare in aria e con gusto anche” ringhiò.

Aveva infilato gli occhiali nella tasca della tuta verde da combattimento.

Freezer arricciò le labbra in un sorriso denigratorio.

“Allora hai ancora un po’ di carattere. Mi sembravi completamente annichilito, moccioso”.

Gohan sibilò: “Hai sempre sottovalutato fin troppo i saiyan”. Lasciò dei lividi sulle spalle del tiranno ed indietreggiò, tremante di rabbia. “Sto dovendo partecipare a questo torneo al tuo fianco per salvare la mia famiglia e il mio universo. Vedi di non sbagliare” sibilò.

Freezer allargò le braccia.

“Non ci tengo neanch’io a venir cancellato da Zeno-sama” disse.

Il mezzosangue soffiò: “Io ti conosco. Stai attento a te”.

< Odio dover collaborare proprio con questo mostro. Gradirei molto di più trapassarlo da parte a parte con un pugno > pensò.

Freezer si allontanò, attorcigliando la coda su se stessa.

Soffiò: “Qualcosa mi dice che hai preso dalla mammina. Sei molto più sveglio di quell’idiota di Goku”.


	2. Indiscreta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 27. Stringere al petto un cuscino.  
> Scritta sentendo: Stratovarius - Destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Commission - Feel by ElfBean; https://www.deviantart.com/elfbean/art/Commission-Feel-850105153.

Indiscreta

Nella stanza risuonava il ronzio di un vecchio ventilatore che faceva girare dell’aria calda.

Chichi stava vicino alla porta aperta, con una mano appoggiata sul fianco e un mestolo nell’altra. Aveva l’aria stanca e alcune ciocche erano sfuggite al suo chignon di capelli mori.

“Hai intenzione di dichiararti o no a quella ragazza? Ho capito sin da subito che vi piacete” disse secca.

“Mamma, è imbarazzante” gemette Gohan. Strinse al petto un cuscino ed affondò il viso nel materasso, le sue gote erano arrossate.

Chichi scosse il capo.

Gli ricordò: “Guarda che è ricca. Da quando tuo padre ci ha lasciato soli i soldi hanno iniziato a scarseggiare… Poi è carina”.

Gohan mugolò, scalciando.

Chichi gli chiese: “Che tu sappia, sa cucinare? Può darmi dei nipotini?”.

“ _Mammaaaa_ ” piagnucolò Gohan con voce lamentosa.

< Voglio che questa tortura finisca in fretta! > pensò.


	3. Bugia bianca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato: https://www.deviantart.com/mohasetif/art/Son-Gohan-Shintani-Style-853027081; Son Gohan [Shintani Style] BY MohaSetif.  
> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 42. Mentire durante un abbraccio.

Bugia bianca

Gohan avvolse Videl in un abbraccio.

“Andrà tutto bene, non devi preoccuparti” mentì. Cullò delicatamente la ragazza. “Vedrai che riusciremo a sconfiggere senza problemi anche questa minaccia. MajinBu non potrà essere peggio rispetto a Cell”.

Videl sorrise.

“Lo sapevo che eri tu il guerriero dai capelli dorati che lo aveva sconfitto.

Non hai salvato solo il mondo, ma anche mio padre che era lì. Ti devo tutto” disse con voce colma di gratitudine.

< Dovrei dirti che mi sono innamorata di te, mio eroe > pensò.

< Vorrei davvero poter tornare da te perché ti amo > si disse Gohan.

[100].


	4. Kuroneko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 25. Royalty AU  
> » N° parole: 101  
> Lista: PumpFic 2020.

Kuroneko

“Kuroneko! Kuroneko vieni qui!” chiamava Videl, correndo nell’ampio giardino.

La luce del sole creava dei giochi di luce coi fermagli tra i suoi capelli, facendo brillare le pagliuzze che decoravano il suo lungo vestito.

Gohan si avvicinò alla principessa, la sua spada ondeggiava al suo fianco. “Principessa, cosa cercate?” le domandò.

Videl arrossì, avvedendosi della presenza del cavaliere, sussurrò in risposta: “Il mio gatto”. Socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò. “Non lo trovo da questa mattina e sono convinta si sia perso in questo parco, è troppo grande”.

Gohan le sorrise, addolcendo l’espressione.

“Vi aiuterò a trovare il vostro gattino nero” promise.

[101].


	5. È fuori è buio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-fic su: E fuori è Buio - Tiziano Ferro; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GrUx267JBxQ.  
> Personaggio: Mirai Gohan.  
> Ship: Bulma/Gohan subtext.  
> Leggero Ooc.  
> Scritto per6characterchallenge, indetto dalla pagina: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Prompt: Gohan / Menomazione

È fuori è buio

Gohan afferrò una fotografia che rappresentava Vegeta: imbronciato, che teneva Trunks neonato sulla testa, notando che s’intravedeva la mano di Bulma che l’aveva scattata. La nascose nel cassetto che chiuse a chiave, socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Mia madre aveva la casa tappezza di fotografie di mio padre. Si è ammalata per il troppo dolore, vivendo di rimpianti. Bulma è una donna forte, energica, non voglio che le succeda. Troverà questo ricordo in futuro, quando saprà affrontarlo" pensò, chiudendo gli occhi. I punti sul suo viso, vicino all’occhio, tiravano e il dolore gli faceva pulsare le tempie, dandogli la nausea.

«Non dovresti alzarti dal letto» trasalì, riconoscendo la voce della padrona di casa, Si voltò, sorridendole e l’odore di nicotina gli punse le narici, ondeggiò, le gambe rischiavano di cedergli. "Sono cresciuto imparando ad amare ogni imperfezione del suo volto: le occhiaie, i capelli perennemente scompigliati e legati, i denti ingialliti dal fumo e le labbra martoriate dai denti. Ogni cosa di lei per me è un sogno". «Perdonami» rispose, sorridendole.

"Come faccio ad essere arrabbiata con lui? Come suo padre ha dei sorrisi d’oro, contagiosi, che trasmettono felicità" pensò Bulma, incitandolo: «Torna a letto. Ti ho cambiato le lenzuola». Vide che stava cadendo a terra e se lo poggiò contro, lo accompagnò lungo il corridoio fino alla camera, scompigliandogli i capelli mori con un moto d’affetto.

«Mi dispiace di darti tutti questi problemi. Mi sento di nuovo bambino… Anche se fa così dannatamente male» gemette Gohan, aveva le labbra pallide.

Bulma negò col capo, ribattendo: «Te lo devo, è successo perché hai salvato mio figlio».

"Non posso vestirmi da solo, mangiare in autonomia e persino andare in bagno è complicato. Mi deve venire sempre dietro, sta anche trascurando le sue invenzioni" pensò Gohan e gli occhi gli divennero lucidi.

«Gohan…» sussurrò la donna.

«Sì?» chiese il figlio di Goku. Bulma lo aiutò a sedersi sul letto «Cosa c’è?» aggiunse lui.

«Non voglio sembrarti un’egoista, anche se forse lo sono. So che è grazie a te se ci sono ancora dei sopravvissuti ai cyborg, ma… Ogni volta che fuori è buio non posso fare a meno di preoccuparmi per te» disse Bulma, rimboccandogli le coperte.

Gohan affondò il capo nel cuscino, ricordandole: «Sono rimasto l’unico a poterli contrastare. Nonostante il supersaiyan è sempre più difficile».

«Sono felice che al momento tu sia qui e non lì a combattere. Ho tanta paura che ti possa capitare qualcosa» ammise Bulma. Con dita tremanti gli sistemò una borsa dell’acqua calda sotto le coperte gelide.

«Quando sarò guarito, dovrò tornare là fuori» le ricordò Son e la sua voce si fece rauca.

«Lo so ed io rimarrò qui, in casa, augurandomi di sentire ancora i tuoi passi» mormorò lei.

Gohan notò che la donna lo guardava negli occhi e volse lo sguardo.

«Se mio padre non fosse morto, lui li avrebbe sconfitti» ammise.

Bulma, controllando le condizioni delle fasce intorno al suo moncherino, ribatté: «Tuo padre era un mio amico, ma soprattutto era un grande eroe. Però tu non sei da meno!». Nella stanza c’era l’odore metallico del sangue.

«Vivere nella sua ombra è come essere schiacciati dal ricordo di un gigante

«Anche lui faceva la sua buona dose di errori e figuracce. Tu hai ereditato i suoi pregi» lo rassicurò Bulma, posandogli una carezza sulla guancia.

Gohan le prese la mano nella propria.

"Ho passato tanti anni in una gabbia d’oro.

Era bellissimo, soprattutto rispetto all’incubo in cui siamo caduti, ma era comunque una gabbia. Con Goku ho vissuto la mia più grande avventura. Sono stata felice e quei momenti, la mia allegria, sono venuti meno quando lui è morto. Siamo stati degli sciocchi a pensare potesse essere invincibile ed eterno, a portarlo via è stata una malattia" pensò Bulma. Dicendogli: «Promettimi che cercherai sempre di tornare. Non ti dico solo per me, io voglio che tu sia al sicuro per te stesso. Inoltre Trunks ti considera la sua figura di riferimento, non so come reagirebbe se ti perdesse», si era morsa le labbra a sangue.

Gohan borbottò con tono tetro: «Sei sicura che vi serva accanto un uomo a metà come me? Con questa menomazione ormai non valgo niente…»

Bulma si accigliò, rimproverandolo duramente: «Non dirlo! Non osare dirlo! Sei sempre tu, con o senza quel braccio».

"Posso affrontare quel buio là fuori solo perché ci sei tu, ma non avrò mai il coraggio di dirtelo" pensarono entrambi.

«Scusa, non dovrei dire così…» bisbigliò Gohan.

Bulma gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia, dicendogli con tono più dolce: Non preoccuparti. Sono qui proprio per impedirti di scoraggiarti».


End file.
